


The Wife Thing

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles frowned after he heard footsteps in a dark living room.





	The Wife Thing

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles frowned after he heard footsteps in a dark living room. Perhaps a potential victim for him to attack. A student visiting. His wife's spirit? Charles tried not to imagine Sarah Croydon's charred spirit wrapping her arms around him. Burning at the stake before. Charles eventually kissed Sarah's normal ghost. 

 

THE END


End file.
